The magical vortex my version
by sailor-rainbow1
Summary: A girl is sucked into a vortex which takes her to somewhere, where her life changes....


The Magical Vortex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Tenchi Muyo.  
_______End disclaimer___________  
  
  
Donna walked around her room, looking for her favorite book, when she was sucked into a swirling vortex.  
Her hands flew around as she whirled around in the purple vortex, her hair turning a blonde color as she flew.  
************************************************  
She landed in a moonlit place, and she did not know how she got here, but she knew that she was waiting on someone coming.  
  
She saw a shadow figure approach her; her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.  
  
She was surprised to see that the shadow figure was ...Tuxedo Mask, who was in front of her, with a rose in his hands.  
  
She blushed as he handed her the rose, her hands shaking as she took it.   
She looked at the rose and smiled and mumbled," Thank you."   
"You are welcome, Donna-chan." He said blushing.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked embarrassedly.  
  
"I just do, Donna, but you do not know my name." He said, hands shaking madly.  
  
"Why do you not tell me?" She asked, her hands with the rose placed in his.  
  
"I will tell you soon, Donna, but first let us go and meet your sisters." He said, blushing brighter.  
  
She stared at him and nodded, even though she did not know what he meant by sisters.  
*********************************  
As they walked to the dark palace, Donna smiled at Tuxedo Mask and blushed harder.  
He was sweet to her, and even though she did not know his name, she had fell in love with him.  
  
She smiled as they reach the towering silver palace, somehow it was a memory to her.  
  
He looked at her, as she looked at the palace with her deep blue eyes.  
  
He then blushed and looked at the towering palace in front of them.  
  
A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes approach them, with a woman with silver hair and blue eyes behind her.  
  
"Sister!!!!!!!!!" the girl shouted, running towards Donna, and then hugging her. The woman ran after the girl then said, "Finally, you have returned to me, my daughter of Jurai and The Moon."  
  
Donna looked shocked, so she looked at Tuxedo Mask with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Mum," said the girl," I am from Jurai too!"  
  
"I know you are, my little moonbeam, but your sister did not know that." The woman said, with a smile on her face.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smiled at the girl and said, "Sister, do not forget me!!!"  
  
The girl saw him and shouted,"Brother!!!!!!!!!"   
  
She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
He returned the hug, then said,"Donna, don't you want to hug your twin sister?"   
  
Donna looked shocked, but she did as she was asked to do.  
  
The woman smiled at Donna and the girl, then said," Now let Donna learn our names."   
  
The girl stopped hugging her brother and stood beside him instead, She began to speak," I am Serenity Tsukino, Serena Tsukino or Usagi Tsukino, princess of the moon or my mum calls me her little moonbeam."  
The woman spoke," I am Serenity Moonbeam, Serena Moonbeam or Usagi Moonbeam, queen of the moon."  
Tuxedo Mask spoke, "I am Darien Shields or Mamoru Chiba, prince of the earth and the moon."  
Donna looked shocked, but asked," You have different second names, so how are you related?"  
Queen Serenity laughed at her expression and said, "We are related because we just use our earth or moon second names to fool people, but you can not be fooled, my little silver moonbeam."  
Donna laughed at herself and then a sweatdrop appeared on her head.  
The woman also, laughed at her daughter, then said, "Serena, contact the court of the moon and Jurai."  
"Right away, mother." said Serena winking at Darien.  
She ran off to contact them, while Darien, Donna and Serenity talked to each other.  
"So Donna, did you know about the moon kingdom before, or did you just find out????????" asked Darien curiously.  
"I never knew about the moon kingdom or that I had a brother or sisters." She answered.  
Darien laughed and said, "There is more surprises to come."  
Donna looked back to her rose, which she had placed in her hair.  
Serenity looked at her daughter and thought, 'Hopefully, the negaverse do not find out about Donna.'  
Serena returned, with some girls and a boy, all Donna's age.  
Serenity smiled at them all and said, "To our meeting room!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
They walked to the meeting room, where they all sat down while Serenity stood at her pedestal looked at everyone.  
She coughed and said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the moon and Juraian court, we all know why we are here."  
"Lady Serenity! I do not!!!!" cried the princess of Venus.  
"Calm yourself, Mina (or Minako)!!!!! I will tell you all in a minute, but first, will the Queen of Venus wish to say anything?"  
"I wish to say on behalf of the court, that I apologize for my daughter's behaviour." The Queen of Venus said shamefully.  
Queen Serenity said, "That is okay, Minna, but please try and teach Mina (or Minako) some manners."   
The Queen of Venus bowed her head shamefully.   
Queen Serenity spoke again, " Well, we are here because a old girl has come back home, everyone meet Donna Tsukino Moonbeam!"  
Serenity nodded her head at Donna and she stood up, everybody clapped for her.  
Serenity, then said, "Donna, we welcome you to your old home, here on the moon."  
Everyone clapped again, and then all the princesses (including Serena) and princes (including Darien) stood up.  
Serenity said, "These people are part of your court, Donna, so let's introduce you to them."  
The princesses and princes sat down, then Serenity spoke to one of the queens," Amella, you first."  
The Queen of Mercury stood up and said, "Thank you, Serenity." she turned to Donna, "Nice to meet you, Donna. Now, meet my daughter Amy (or Ami)."  
Her daughter stood up and bowed to Donna, then shook her hand.  
"Now you Mirreta." Said Serenity.  
Amella and Amy sat down, and then the Queen of Earth Mirreta stood up.  
"It is nice to meet you Donna. Now, on behalf of earth, I present my daughter, Mira (or Mirra)."  
Her daughter stood up and bowed to Donna and then shook her hand.  
"Sit down, Mirreta and Mira (or Mirra)." Said Serenity.  
They sat down on her command  
"Now, it is your turn, Minna." Said Serenity.  
The Queen of Venus stood up and spoke, "As the Queen of the planet of love, I, Minna introduce you, Donna, to my daughter Mina (or Minako)"  
Her daughter stood up and bowed to Donna then said, "Sorry, lady Moonbeam."  
"I forgive you, Mina (or Minako)," said Donna.  
They two of them (Minna and Mina) sat down.  
"Next the Queen of Mars, Reia." Said Serenity  
"On behalf of Lady Serenity, I am glad to meet you Donna, now you can meet my daughter, Raye (or Rei)."  
Her daughter stood up and bowed to Donna, then she and her mum sat down again.  
"Now it is time to meet the Queen of Jupiter, Lena." Said Serenity.  
Lena, the Queen of Jupiter stood up and said, "On behalf of the silver millennium, I welcome you Donna to the moon kingdom. Now meet my daughter, Leta."  
Her daughter stood up and bowed to Donna, then shook her hand.  
They sat down, then Serenity said, " Now, Holly."  
The Queen of Saturn stood up and said, "Nice to meet you Donna. Now to meet my daughter, Hotaru."  
Hotaru stood up and bowed to Donna, and then shook her hand.  
The Saturn's sat down, and then Serenity nodded to the Uranus's.  
The Queen of Uranus stood up and said, "I am Haruka , and it is nice to meet you, Donna. Now to the Senshi of Uranus."  
Her daughter stood up and said, I am Amara."  
Serenity saw Amara sit down, then she nodded her head at another queen.  
The Queen of Neptune stood up and said, " I am Michelle, and this is my daughter, Michuru."  
Her daughter stood up and quickly bowed, then sat down again.  
Serenity said," Just the Queen of Pluto, The Sun, me and The Queen of The three lights to go."  
The Queen of Pluto stood up and said, I am Setsuna and this is Trista."  
Trista stood up and bowed to Donna, then she sat down and nodded to the Sun Queen.  
The Queen stood up and said," I am Coral, and this is my daughter Pearl."  
Her daughter stood up and bowed, then sat down and nodded to the moon queen.  
Serenity spoke, "As you know, I am Serenity Usagi Moonbeam and my daughters are you, Serena and my grand daughter is Rini."  
The two girls stood up and bowed to Donna, then sat down.  
The last Queen stood up and said ,"I am Kakyuu Starlette  
Brightstar, and this is my daughter Kakyuka."   
Her daughter stood up and bowed then sat down.  
"Now, to the Kings and Princes of the moon kingdom." said Serenity  
The prince of Venus, who was as stubborn as his sister shouted, "Hurry up, I am hungry!!!"   
Serenity said, "Antonio!! Stop your son from being as bad as Mina."   
Antonio stood up and said, "Sorry, lady Serenity, I will try."  
He then sat down and nodded at the king of Mercury.  
The king of Mercury stood up and said, "I am Andrew and this is my son Alan."   
His son stood up and bowed to Donna, who blushed and bowed back.  
He sat down, then The King of Earth stood up and said," I am Mamoru and this is my son Darien."  
Darien stood up and bowed to Donna, who blushed brighter.  
He sat down, then the King of Venus stood up and said," I am Antonio, and this is my son Max."  
He stood up and bowed, then sat down.  
"Lady Moonbeam, may I present my son, Ron (or Ray)" said the king of Mars, Raymond.  
His son stood up and bowed to Donna, then sat down and nodded to the king of Jupiter, Leo.  
Leo and his son quickly bowed before Serenity stood up and said. "Everyone bow. It will save time."  
  
Everyone bowed and smiled at Donna happily, then they all went to the dinner room.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Well, what did you think????  
  
I know, it might not be good, but it is my first fanfic, so do not ingore it for that.  
  
Sailor_rainbow ^_^ 


End file.
